1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical fiber cable holders, and more particularly to an optical fiber cable holder rotatably attached to a base.
2. Description of the Related Art
In optical transmission networks, communication is performed by light transmitting devices connected by optical fiber cables. Cable holders retain the cables in position between the light transmitting devices. Each cable generally comprises a core bundle of optical fibers made of frangible quartz glass, and an outer cladding protecting the core. When the position of a light transmitting device in a network is changed, the cables are readily bent. However, excessive bending causes leakage of light from the optical fibers, and even breakage of the optical fibers.
Conventional cable holders are widely used for electrical cables. U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,027 discloses a snap fit cable holder having a U-shaped configuration. Two legs each have snap fit projections on both insides and outsides thereof, the projections being at different heights relative to a support base. Cables are positioned in a space between the holder and the support base. The holder accommodates varying amounts and varying sizes of cables. However, the holder does not prevent excessive bending of cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,785 discloses an optical fiber cable fixing structure. The structure comprises an arcuate inner peripheral surface for contacting a first cable holding member secured to a fixing member, and an arcuate inner peripheral surface for contacting a side surface of an optical fiber cable. A second cable holding member is mounted on the fixing member, for sliding toward and away from the first cable holding member. The second cable holding member has an arcuate second inner peripheral surface for contacting a side surface of the cable, and stopper means adapted to removably fix the second cable holding member in any desired position. However, the fixing structure does not prevent excessive bending of cables.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved holder which can effectively prevent excessive bending or pulling of optical fiber cables.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a rotatable optical fiber cable holder that prevents excessive bending or pulling of cables.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, an optical fiber cable holder in accordance with the present invention includes a main body and a coupler. The main body includes a holding member and a fixing member. The holding member comprises a base portion, and a pair of holding arms extending upwardly from opposite sides of the base portion. Each holding arm has a gradual bend at a terminal portion thereof. A receiving opening is defined between the terminal portions to receive optical fiber cables therethrough. The fixing member includes a support panel, a pivot portion depending from support panel, a stop chassis depending from the pivot portion, and an annular groove defined between the pivot portion and the stop chassis. The coupler is resiliently secured in the groove to retain the main body on a base. The holder is thereby rotatably fixed on the base, and prevents excessive bending or pulling of fiber cables retained in the holder.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompany drawings, in which: